This is my new life
by elodyreader
Summary: Résumé : Katherine Williams, une jeune fille apparemment sans histoire devient la cible de plusieurs vampires. Elle va alors croiser la route de notre trio préféré. Trouverons-t-ils la cause de cette étrange attaque ? Qiu est-elle vraiment ? Survivra-t-elle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody !**

 **Alors après avoir longtemps cherchée une fic sur Being Human avec un OC féminin, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture. C'est ma première fic donc n'hésitez pas a me laisser un commentaire :)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Résumé : Katherine Williams, une jeune fille apparemment sans histoire devient la cible de plusieurs vampires. Elle va alors croiser la route de notre trio préféré. Trouverons-t-ils la cause de ces multiples attaques ? Survivra-t-elle ?**

 **Petite note: Evidemment je me permets de changer la fin de la saison 3 (petit spoiler si vous ne l'avez pas vu) ou Mitchell meurts a la fin :(**

 **Disclamer : Bien sur l'univers de Being Human et les personnages appartiennent aux producteurs et créateurs. Seul Katherine Williams est ma propriété.**

* * *

J'ai écoutée en boucle « The best day of my life » d'American Authors pour la première partie.

 _Chapitre 1 : A normal life_

Aujourd'hui, le 1er Mai, est un jour important, mon dernier jour de cours avant des vacances bien méritées. Je suis à la Fac, où j'étudie l'histoire et l'archéologie. Ne vous y trompez pas j'adore ces études mais après des mois de révisions pour mes partielles les vacances vont faire du bien !

En plus des cours, je travaille quatre soirs par semaines dans un bar pour payer mon studio de trentre mètres carrés qui est à dix minutes de la Fac, ce qui est pratique.

A 8h30, habillée, coifée, maquillée, je descends l'escalier de mon immeuble. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, je mets mes écouteurs et sélectionnes ma playlist. Je marches tranquillement pour rejoindre mes camarades de classe. Je connais le chemin par coeur comme si mon corps se mettait en mode automatique si bien que je ne remarque que je suis arrivée a destination que quand je sens une main sur épaule.

«- Salut Katherine, toujours dans ton monde quand t'écoute ta musique.

\- Et oui qu'est ce que tu veux tu me connais trop bien Amara. Alors dernier jour de cours avant trois semaines pas trop triste ?

\- Heuresement que je te connais bien je suis un peu ta meilleure amie depuis trois ans et non pas du tout au contraire ça va faire du bien, dormir jusqu'a midi tout les jours !

\- Oui c'est sur et se coucher tard et pas parce qu'on révise. »

Voici ma meilleur amie Amara Taylor, elle a 23 ans. Nous nous connaissons depuis maintenant trois ans. Lors de mon premier cours ici, j'ai vu arriver une petite blonde, trempée par la pluie avec cinq minutes en retard. Etant dans une petite salle il n'y avait plus qu'une place de libre a côté de moi, elle s'y est donc assise. A la fin du cours nous avons fait connaissance et nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous avions une multitude de points communs comme le même style de musique, de vêtements, nos familles habitées loin d'ici. Nous avons rapidemment fait des sorties shoppings, cinéma et soirées et nous sommes vite devenue meilleure amie.

Alors que nous continuons a parler quelques minutes la sonnerie retentie, signe que nous devons aller en cours. En première heure nous avons histoire des arts avec une prof assez bizzare je dois dire, sympa mais bizzare. Une dame d'une quarantaire d'années, avec les cheveux rouges et une voix plutôt aigue et qui, une fois lancée sur un sujet, peux continuer a parler de ça pendant le reste de l'heure. Le cours commence aujourd'hui avec une projection d'un documentaire historisque a analyser.

Aux fils des minutes mon esprit se déconnecte et je pars dans mes pensées... ce qui justement me rappelle que je ne me suis pas vraiment présentée. Je suis Katherine Williams, étudiante de 24 ans et future historienne de renommée mondiale, et oui rien que ça, je sais. Au si loin que je me souvienne, j''ai toujours étais passionée d'histoire, déja au collège c'était ma matière préferéé, je demandais des livres sur l'égypte a mes anniversaires...

J'habite actuellement à Londres dans le quartier de Soho près d'Oxford Street, et oui Londres avec toutes ces soirées de fêtes, ce qui est bien pour moi car cela m'a permis de trouver rapidement un travail, celui de serveuse au Molly Moggs*.

Je n'ai pas toujours vécue ici, cela fait seulement trois ans que j'ai emménagée pour suivre mes études. Mes parents habitent à Newcastle avec le reste de ma famille. Au départ réticents au fait que je parte vivre aussi loin, j'ai réussie a les convaincre lors de notre visite de l'université, elle présentée le meilleur programme dans le domaine que je souhaitée.

La sonnerie me sors de mes pensées, le cours est déja fini. Nous nous dirigeons vers notre prochaine matière. Histoire dans les textes pendant deux heures. A chaque fois, ces deux heures me paraissent une éternité, non pas que ce n'est pas intéréssant mais le prof ne met pas trop de vie dans ses explications, ce qui rend le cours assez monotone...

Le reste de la journée passe relativement vite avec une pause déjeuner au soleil, nous somme au printemps où il faut assez chaud pour la saison, relativement parlant evidemment on reste au Royaume-Uni. Les cours de l'après midi passent rapidement.

Il est maintenant 17h , je viens de rentrer chez moi. Je dois me mettre en tenue de travail qui est un pantalon, tshirt et chaussures le tout noir. Une fois changée, je me prépare des pates vite fait que je mange devant ma télé en regardant les informations. Mon réveil sonne, je dois partir travailler. Je mets toutes la vaisselle dans l'évier, j'éteinds la télé, prends mon sac avec une petite bombe au poivre ( on sait jamais qui je croise dans la rue en rentrant hein) et pars donc bosser. Le bar se trouve a 15 minutes a pieds d'ici. Le vendredi soir est un soir particulièrement festif et en plus aujourd'hui c'est les vacances pour des centaines d'étudiants donc ça promet.

J'arrive a l'heure, comme d'habitude, je salut les autres serveurs et pars chercher mon bloc note pour les commandes. 21H, le bar commence a se remplir, les commandes s'enchaînent et la musique est assez forte mais ne couvre pas complètement le bruit ambient. Certaines filles dansent sur la piste, les gens portent des vêtements colorés.

Les heures passent, il est 1h, je viens de prendre mes dernières commandes et de les servir, il faut rentrer. A cette heure il a peu de monde dans la rue, la plupart sont dans les bars ou chez eux. Je marche rapidement et j'emprunte les rues bien éclairées. J'ai toujours étais un peu froussarde je l'avoue, la preuve avec la bombe lacrymogène.

J'arrive sur une rue assez étroite. Alors que je marche tranquillement les lumières se mettent a grésiller. Bizzare. J'entend des bruits de pas dérrière moi, je me retourne et je vois deux hommes, un grand barraqué brun et un deuxième plus petit blond, qui se rapprochent de moi avec un regard étrange. Je marche plus vite et je les entends faire de même, je sens les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer. Alors que je me mets carrément a courir ils m'appostrophent.

« - Alors chérie tu veux pas nous parler ? _Me cri le plus grand des deux._

\- Tu sais que tu pourra pas nous échapper ? _Renchéri le second._

J'été sur le point de tourner dans un grand boulevard, mais une main m'attrape le poignet et on me colle contre un mur.

\- Je te l'avais dis, me nargue le blond en passant sa main autour de mon cou.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez _? Dis-je dans un élan de courage._

\- Cela fait maintenant un moment qu'on te surveille et on est sûr que tu es celle que l'on cherche, _me sussure le brun._

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Vous êtes malades !

\- Ne nie pas on sait que c'est toi ! Je sens le blond je ressérer sa prise autour de ma gorge.

J'essaie de parler mais ma respiration est bloquée, je tire sur son bras pour retirer sa main, sans succès.

-T'es vraiment sur que c'est elle _? Hésite le blond_.

\- Oui, toi aussi, on la vu agir ! »

Je n'entend pas vraiment le reste de leur conversation, l'air commence a me manquer, mon coeur s'emballe. Bon autant tenter le tout pour tout. Je n'aurais qu'une fraction de seconde pour essayer de fuir. Je fais semblant de voir des personnes dans la rue en faisant des signes, les hommes se retournent, j'attrape ma bombe lacrymogène et je la vide presque sur leurs yeux. Je les entend crier, la prise sur mon cou se déssere, je les pousse, je me mets courrir mais une mains me rattrape. Je me retourne et je vois une chose effrayante. Des yeux noirs. Pas seulement l'iris mais l'oeil entier. Dans un sursaut je lui balance a nouveau de la bombe et quand il me lache pour se tenir la tête en criant, je cours. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi de ma vie. Note a moi même, racheter une bombe. J'arrive sur le boulevard, je n'arrête pas de courrir, je tourne la tête pour voir si ils me suivent. Apparemment non. Quand je retourne la tête pour voir où je vais, je me cogne a un couple, ce qui me fait tomber.

La dame remarque les marques de stangulations sur mon cou.

« - Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

\- Aidez moi... »

Ce fut la seule chose que je puisse dire clairement avant de voir des tâches noires devant les yeux et de perdre connaissance.

* * *

 **Alors, vos avis sur ce premier chapitre ?**

 **Enjoy :)**

*Existe vraiment


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody !

Dans ce chapitre nous retrouvons notre trio qui vit toujours au Pays-de-Galles.

 **Disclamer : Bien sur l'univers de Being Human et les personnages appartiennent aux producteurs et créateurs. Seul Katherine Williams est ma propriété.**

Chapitre 2: Did you read the newspaper ?

POV Mitchell

Après que mes amis aient appris l'horreur que j'avais commis dans le tunnel, tout les gens que j'avais tué, non tué n'ai pas le bon mot, massacré serait plus exact, ils ont eu quelques réticences a ce que je reviennes vivre dans la maison. J'ai dût faire des efforts pour leur prouver que j'étais vraiment décidé a changer. D'ailleur en parlant ça, je suis sobre depuis 3 mois, par sobre je parle de sang evidement. Mais après quelques mois, la situation c'est un peu arrangée. Même si Georges été restait quelque peu distant avec moi.

Pour ce qui est de ma relation avec Annie, nous avons trouvés un accord, je reste sobre pendant un an et suite a ça si nous verrons si nous voulons toujours être quelques semaines, Georrges et Nina été très occupés a préparer l'arriver du bébé. Ils avaient déjà achetés et montés le lit et quelques meubles dans les tons de rose puisqu'ils avaient appris que ce serait une fille.

Assis sur le canapé, en début de matinée, je suis concentré sur une redifusion d'un match de football. Ce sport ma toujours interpellé. Courrir après un ballon. Juste, pourquoi ?. Décidement je crois que les humains me fascinerons toujours. Nina est en ville avec Annie pour acheter des vêtements, encore. Georges est assit dans la cuisine, buvant son cafè et lisant le journal.

\- hummm Mitchell, t'a lu le journal aujourd'hui ? Me lance soudainement Georges.

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Dis moi, juste pour information, les vampires sont censer faire profile bas au dernière nouvelle, non ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

-Viens lire ça.

Je me lève du canapé et le rejoins a la table. Je prends le journal qu'il me tend.

 _Hier soir une jeune attaquée dans la rue a dit a la police que ses aggrésseurs avaient des yeux entierement noirs._

Rien qu'en lisant la première phrase j'avais compris qu'il s'agissait de vampires.

 _La jeune femme rentrait chez elle après sont travail de serveuse dans les rue de Londres. Avait-elle trop bu ? Une hallucination dût au choc ? Une réalité ? Nous vous en reparlerons dès que la victime sera sortie de l'hopital Saint Bartholomew, où elle a été transféré._

Merde. Merde. Merde et merde.

\- Georges, faut qu'on ailles la voir. _M'empressais-je de dire_.

\- Pourquoi ? _Me dit-il simplement._

\- Si les ordres sont de se faire discret et que cette agression a eu lieu c'est pour une raison et a mon avis il vont recommancer quand elle sera sortie! On doit découvrir pourquoi et surtout on doit être là a son réveil pour lui dire de ne pas en parler plus sinon ça va attirer l'attention ! _Débitais-je._

\- Tu n'a pas tort, _réfléchit Georges_ , mais tu oublis quelque chose vois-tu dans quelques jours Nina va accoucher je dois être là Mitchell.

\- Et je te promet que tu y sera.C'est l'affaire de deux ou trois jours maximum. On va à Londres, on lui parle et on revient. On peut même lui proposer, si on lui dit la vérité, de la protéger et de venir ici quelques temps.

\- Et si elle refuse et qu'elle nous traite de malade ?

\- C'est très simple, on la forcera a venir avec nous.

\- Pardon ? J'ai cru mal entendre ou comprendre, la forcer ?

-Ce sera pour ça securiter.

-Hors de question que nous la forçons a venir John Mitchell tu m'a bien entendu ? Et puis même, c'est un hopital je ne pense pas que l'on puisse kidnapper quelqu'un dans ce lieu.

-Tout de suite les grands mots. Ce ne sera pas du kidnapping, on va juste l'amener avec nous, mais contre son avis. _Lançais-je en souriant_

-C'est bien ce que je dis, Kidnapping. _Me dit-il en écarquillant les yeux._

-Tu exagères toujours Georges. _Soupirais-je._

-Pas du tout Mitchell !

-Mais il faut au moins qu'on ailles la voir pour lui parler, et avant qu'elle sorte de l'hopital de préférence.

\- D'accord d'accord, je vais appeller Nina pour lui dire, on part dans une heure. Mais on part et on reviens aussi vite que possible. Et surtout _? Il me regarde avec insistance._

-Surtout quoi ? _Lui demandais-je incertain._

-On ne l'a force pas a ?

-Oui bien sur, c'est evident voyons. _Dis-je sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel._

Il me lance un regard signifie 'ouais je te crois cause toujours'. Je souris, amusé car nous commençons retrouver notre complicité, et monte préparer un sac pour deux ou trois jours. Une fois fini, je retrouve Georges dans le salon en train d'appeller Nina. La conversation se termine et nous partons pour la gare la plus proche, notre destination : Londres.


End file.
